neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Black Orchid (Killer Instinct)
Black Orchid (written as "B. Orchid" or just "Orchid" in the games) is a player character in the Killer Instinct fighting game series created by Rare. Introduced as the only female character in the original Killer Instinct in 1994, Orchid is a mysterious spy and fighter. She is one of the protagonists of the series, along with her brother Jago, and is arguably the most famous and best received Killer Instinct character. Appearances In Killer Instinct (1994), Black Orchid is a 23-year-old enigmatic and lethal secret agent for a vigilante-oriented international spy organization and apparently the heroine of the series (along her brother Jago). Posing as a secretary, she infiltrates Ultratech, the company which organizes the Killer Instinct tournament, to uncover the truth behind the mysterious disappearances related to it. In her ending, she successfully gathers enough information to defeat Ultratech. In the sequel, Killer Instinct 2 (1996), it is revealed that Black Orchid has destroyed Eyedol (the first game's boss), which sent the Ultratech building two millennia into the past. Now she seeks to destroy Gargos and find a way home. In her endings, the ninja Jago is revealed as her younger brother. Orchid appears in the third entry, Killer Instinct (2013), still on a mission to shut down Ultratech for good. Outside of the game series, B. Orchid is featured in the 1996 Killer Instinct comics, where she is one of the main protagonists. In 2008, Rare created Vision Cards based on her and other Killer Instinct fighters for use in their video game Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. Gameplay B. Orchid's fighting style is mainly based on her weapons (energy swords in the first game and two tonfas in the sequel) and kicks, including one special move that resembles Chun-Li's famous Spinning Bird Kick. In Killer Instinct, one of her special moves has her morph into a "fire cat". In Killer Instinct 2, Orchid was given a complete gameplay overhaul.Video Games The Ultimate Gaming Magazine 90 (July 1996) page 43. While Orchid retains many of her classic moves in the 2013 title, she has also been given several new skills, such as the ability to use her Fire Cat as a projectile in Instinct Mode and as part of her Shadow moves. Reception Black Orchid ranked as the most popular Killer Instinct character among fans of the series according to an official poll by current Killer Instinct developer Double Helix Games on Facebook, receiving 23% of the votes; multiple gaming publications have called her "everyone's favorite" character. In 2012, WatchMojo.com ranked her as the third most iconic fighting game character, writing that she "easily steals the show" in the series. According to Rare Gamer, "found plastered on the sides of KI2 cabinets everywhere, B. Orchid has become nearly synonymous with any mention of Killer Instinct, and her return would send the community into celebration." Orchid's "flashing" finishing move was a source of much media attention, including being ranked the fifth most creative video game death by Wired in 2009. In 2011, it was ranked third on a list of the "craziest fatalities" in gaming by Complex,The 50 Craziest Video Game Fatalities | Complex while UGO.com listed the finisher "where she whips out her sweater puppies and causes her opponent to have a boner-related heart attack" as the 47th nastiest cinematic kill in video games. In 2012, Houston Press ranked it the fifth stupidest 'fatality' in any game, as "this causes the male characters to have heart attacks and die" even if they are not human. In ScrewAttack's Death Battle, Orchid won against Soulcalibur's Ivy Valentine by using her other classic finishing move, which turns the defeated opponent into a toad. GamePro included her in a 2011 list titled "Six of the Most Broken Characters in Videogame History", saying she is "a forgettable character", and is broken due to her unstoppable combo sequence. See also *Crimson Viper (C. Viper) from the Street Fighter series, also a female spy in a fighting tournament. *Jade from the Mortal Kombat series, who wears similar attire to Orchid. *Maki Genryusai from the Street Fighter series, who wields tonfas like Orchid did in KI2. *Talim from the Soulcalibur series, who uses bladed weapons similar to tonfas. References Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional kobudōka Category:Fictional female martial artists Category:Fictional American people Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Shapeshifter characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 1994 Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters who use magic Category:Video game characters with fire or heat abilities Category:Vigilante characters in video games